User blog:Gojiratheking/Youtube's Growing bot problem
Okay, This problem is growing rapidly and very unnoticed in comparison to other problems with the modern YouTube system, and I feel it's time to call these bots out on their bullshit. So, What's this about? These bots have been around since the very beginning, but really started becoming A problem since 2016. These bots (Or, If they are real people, copy and paste comments) usually spread by mentioning A Massive shoutout series to A random smallish youtuber's channel - '''Don't be fooled by this. '''The "Modern" ones are spammers that attempt to garner attention and A subscription to their channel and as such exploit youtube's newer algorithm first introduced in 2012 that prefers interaction from it's viewers. Usually, they say they enjoy your content (to lure you in) - and that in order to receive the shoutout (Through A video) you have to subscribe, turn on notifications, watch and comment on the videos and like them. This is false and they make it so you need to have such specific requirements just so they can get more views and subscriptions - and as such, won't have their account terminated by youtube because they're making them money and they're "internet famous". Again, these shoutout bots, or as I prefer to call them - Shoutbots won't ever actually give you the shoutout and just use you to gain more views.They always try to say that the person who will falsely receive the shoutout needs to stay active on their channel, which makes it extremely obvious they are trying to garner views from people who don't know better. I actually know A few channels that have fallen for the shoutout scams and actually got A shoutout, but it's glaringly obvious that they were scammed when A channel like theirs with A hundred or so subscribers gained from the shoutout only has about 5-12 views per video, when A channel like mine with only about 5 subscribers have received at max views in the hundreds. It makes it extremely obvious that channels like the shoutbots and those who received shoutouts have used ways to gain false subscribers and views. So, where do these bots commonly show up at? These bots usually appear on smaller channels and on videos with keywords such as "(Insert Year here) retrospective", "Channel Retrospective", "Channel Intro/Outro". It's exactly why I didn't make my channel retrospective as A video on youtube and instead as A blog here. Signs of A Shoutbot #Proclaiming that they like your content and want to add you to A shoutout series - Despite having never liked A video of yours or subscribed and only showed up on the channel when they made the comment. #Shoutout series has A ridiculously long and over the top name such as "SUPER EPIC OMEGA SHOUTOUT SERIES" in all caps. #Shoutout is hosted on A external site with A shortened URL and they ask you to sign up by clicking on the link - Potentially the most dangerous, since A site might have malicious software on it. #Usually Appear on videos titled with "Intro", "Outro", and "Year Retrospective" Signs of People scammed by Shoutbots There isn't much signs, but there are two. #Youtube Channels with A hundred or more subscribers but only get A few views per video while channels with only 5-20 subscribers get hundreds. #A Video thanking the shoutbot. How can I stop this? It's not very easy to stop these spammers, but there are things you can do. #Report the comment to Youtube. They can easily ban the account and any alternate accounts they may use. #If you can, report the comment to the owner of the channel in question and expose the scam these shoutbots are doing. They can actually take these down faster then youtube, but cannot terminate the shoutbot's account. #If you are the owner of the channel they are attempting to scam, report them to youtube again, and flag them as spam so they don't show up in the comments. #Gather All Necessary Evidence and Viewpoints to show to Youtube or A Channel's Owner. Screenshots, direct links to the comments, The Channel of the shoutbot, videos exposing the shoutbot, Interviews, Statistics, etc... In Conclusion, these "people" are just scammers plain and simple. Not only do they scam A Channel's owner, They scam people reading the comment section of the video , since they might want A Shoutout aswell. The ones that are real people complain that they were banned unfairly and that youtube is becoming worse whenever they get banned - Despite being banned for being scam channels. Don't fall for, or do this. It just gives you subscribers who don't actually watch your content and easily kills A Channel if they win the shoutout. ALSO, I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY NEW SUPER OMEGA EPIC SHOUTOUT SERIES WHERE I SHOUTOUT TO SMALL YOUTUBERS!!!! HERE'S WHAT YA GOTTA DO: 1. SUBSCRIBE AND TURN ON NOTIFACTIONS 2. WATCH AND COMMENT ON ALL MY YOUTUBE VIDEOS 3. LIKE EVERY 4 LATEST VIDEOS - AFTER THAT, YOU MAY RECEIVE A SHOUTOUT!!!! Category:Blog posts